Linh and Wylie
Note: This ship is between a minor and adult, so it is currently considered to be a future ship, when Linh is an adult, not a current ship. Lylie or Winh is the romantic/friendship pairing of Linh Song and Wylie Endal. Linh and Wylie met when Linh was helping Wylie recover from his burns after he was captured in ''Lodestar''. Since then the two have spent a lot of time together. Pairing Names * Linlie (Lin'h/Wy'lie) * Lylie (L'inh/W'ylie) * Winh (W'ylie/L'inh) * Wylinh (Wyl'ie/'Linh) Moments [[Book 5: Lodestar|Keeper of the Lost Cities: Lodestar]] # When Wylie was recovering after being captured by the ''Neverseen'', Physic says that his recovery is going well in large part thanks to Linh because she wrapped him in a watery cocoon. # Linh spends the days before Sophie goes to see Gethen with Wylie. # The only thing Wylie responded to for a while was Linh's hydrokinetic tricks, which he smiled at. # She manages to make him smile by shaping the water into a dancer and letting it twirl around the room. # Linh skips the skills session at Foxfire because she didn't want to leave Wylie alone. # When they're talking about whether to trust Lady Gisela or Fintan, Linh says that she doesn't want to trust Lady Gisela because she probably killed Wylie's mom. [[Book 6: Nightfall|Keeper of the Lost Cities: Nightfall]] # Sophie suggests that Linh should check on Wylie while she's in Ravagog because they have been spending so much time together. # Livvy wonders where Linh is, asking if she's with Wylie again and Tam agrees she is. Fitz mentions that they spent all of the day yesterday together. # When they find out that Prentice was exposed to soporidine, Linh asks how Wylie's taking the news because she's worried. # When they're planning Prentice's healing Linh says they should talk to Wylie to make sure it's okay with him or if he wants them to wait. # When Sophie asks how Wylie's doing Tam says that Linh told him he was doing better, making jokes and adding light tricks to her water tricks. # Linh volunteers to go with Tiergan to see Wylie 'In case he needs cheering up.' # When they're thinking about what/who to use as a distraction so they can get into Nightfall, Linh says they could ask Wylie but she doesn't want to ask him probably because she doesn't want him to get hurt. # When Sophie says they can't ask Wylie to do that Linh tells her that they should ask him because he might want to help. # When Wylie arrives at Havenfield, he steals a glance at Linh. [[Book 7: Flashback|Book 7: Flashback]] # Wylie protectively steps in front of Linh and glares at Bo for glaring at Linh. # When Bo is mad at Linh she steps closer to Wylie for protection. # Linh has a crystal that leaps to Wylie's house. [[Book 8: Legacy|Book 8: Legacy]] # Wylie says that Linh is way more powerful than him. # Wylie is worried about how Linh is doing now that Tam is with the Neverseen. Similarities * They are both elves * They both attend Foxfire * They have both been attacked by the Neverseen * They have both lived at Tiergan's house during the events of the series * They both have blue eyes * They both have dark hair * They both have elemental abilities Differences * Wylie is 20, while Linh is 16 (Wylie is an adult while Linh is a minor) * Wylie is male, while Linh is female * Linh's mother is alive (as far as we know), while Wylie's mother is dead * Linh has a twin brother, while Wylie is an only child * Linh is a Hydrokinetic while Wylie is a Flasher * Linh used to attend Exillium while Wylie never did * Wylie has graduated from Foxfire while Linh is still attending Trivia * Two of their ship names, Lylie and Winh, can be put into a sentence: Lylie for the Winh! (pronounced "Li - lee for the Winh") * In Flashback, when they are figuring out names for the baby alicorns, Wynn is accepted. Wynn is pronounced the same as Winh, and Winh is a ship name for Linh and Wylie so perhaps that means something. Category:Pairings